Power Rangers Dino Thunder Ninja
by absinthefairy2220
Summary: Rhian is the new girl in town when she's thrown into a world she thought was gone years before she was born. Will she accept her role or will she fight it all the way? *note* i wrote the original Power Rangers Dino Thunder Ninja years ago. it was deleted for some reason. this is a re-write of it.
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM POWER RANGERS. RHIAN IS MY OWN CREATION AND IN NO WAY RESEMBLES ANY REAL PERSON

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New Girl**

I had just walked into my science class right as the bell rung. I was new to this school and almost got lost even though I had toured the school when I moved to Reefside. I didn't pay much attention during the school's mini orientation. To me, it was just another school, another town, another foster parent. I didn't intend to make any friends because I would be out of here and with a new family within a few months. It never failed. No one wanted to keep around a teenager with attitude. I was outspoken, opinionated. Foster families didn't like that. They wanted me to comply, to obey them in everything. I was treated like I was a meal ticket. I had a father, just never knew where he was at. My mother had passed away when I was young. I was promised this time would be different just like I was every time I was rehomed. Mr. Mercer tried to ensure me that I wouldn't have to go through another home, but they all said that. They always would. They were always wrong.

"Class, before we being, we have a new student. Rhian just moved here from Angel Grove. Please make her feel welcomed. Rhian sit by Trent." Dr. Oliver said before motioning me to Trent.

I took my seat, placing my school bag on the floor beside me. I made the mistake of wearing a black lacy skirt and the cold chair made me want to jump right back up out of it.

"Don't worry, Dr. O just makes this class seem hard. It's actually really easy." Trent leaned over. I smiled at him and opened my science book to the page written on the chalk board.

My mind wandered while I sat there listening to Dr. Oliver talk about dinosaurs. I ended up doodling in my notebook. Using pink and black pens in my doodles was something I always did. I knew most of the things that were being taught in class. It seemed to always get repeated when moving from place to place so often that it had become repetitive to the point I could practically teach the class myself.

Sirens suddenly began to sound and Principal Randall came over the intercom "A state of emergency has been declared. There is a monster attack on the city. Everyone is advised to head home immediately." I looked at Trent.

"What's going on?"

"The city's under attack. Come on, we have to head home." Trent responded, gathering his things and grabbing my hand.

He led me down the halls out to the parking lot. We jumped in his car and he sped us home.

"What do you mean monster attack? Those are real?"

"Yes, they're real. Didn't Angel Grove used to get attacked by monsters?"

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. It's been quiet for a long time. Wait, does that mean power rangers are real?" I started freaking out. Actual monsters? I had only heard about them in Angel Grove.

"Yes, rangers are real." Trent replied when he pulled into the driveway of the Mercer residence. We got out of the car and ran into the house. You could still hear the sirens blaring. Mr. Mercer wasn't home. "What do we do?" I ask.

"You stay here." Trent replied. Heading back towards the front door.

"Stay here? Where are you going?" I asked, following him.

"I need to check on a friend. I promise, I'll be back. Just stay here. Dad will be home soon." Trent walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

I didn't know what to do so I went up to my room that was so generic in look. I hadn't bothered to unpack everything. There was no point in doing so. I knew I'd be sent packing eventually. The only thing of mine that I kept out was a picture of my mother when she was a gymnast. She was standing on the first place podium at the Pan Global Games. I dug out an old green plaid jacket that she had worn all the time when I was little and held it close. She always told me a great man had given it to her when she was in high school and she couldn't get rid of it because it reminded her to always stay strong in everything she did. I held the jacket close. "Mom, I wish you were still here." I whispered to the jacket as a tear slid down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and put the jacket on. It always felt like she was still there with me when I wore it. The green jacket was the only thing that wasn't pink or black in my wardrobe. It stood out against my pink shirt, but I didn't care.

The sirens stopped after a while. I decided to go outside and walk through the wooded area near the house. Being in a new home felt more like a prison to me. I enjoyed the outdoors. Twigs and leaves crunched beneath my pink converse as I walked aimlessly through the trees. A shimmer caught the corner of my eye. I looked over at what was causing it and saw a pink crystal dangling from a low tree branch. I walked over to it and grabbed it from the tree. Looking at it, I was drawn to it. Not in a bad way, more like a good way. Like I was supposed to have it. While looking at it, I saw an image of a crane in my mind. A graceful bird.

Then, all of a sudden, I was surrounded by monsters. I wanted to scream, but a part of me told me to fight, to not let them have the crystal. They rushed me, I started fighting back. When I got the chance, I ran back towards the house. I tripped and fell, I realized I wouldn't make it to safety. So I got back up, fought off some more monsters and climbed into a tree. That's when the white ranger appeared. I was shocked to see him. He fought the monsters off with ease. They disappeared. "Rhian!" he yelled. "Up here." I called back. He looked up at me. I climbed out of the tree.

"Are you ok, Rhian?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You better head on home."

"How'd you know my name?" I asked

"Mr. Mercer reported that you weren't home. We were sent out to look for you after we defeated the monster."

"Oh. What about Trent? He left the house hours ago."

"We'll find him. You should get going. Don't need to have Mr. Mercer worried."

"Or have him send me back," I mumbled.

I started walking back home. I turned around and the white ranger had disappeared. "Weird." I said to no one. As I was walking, I started thinking about what had happened. Those things had defiantly wanted the pink crystal I had found. I had shoved the crystal into my jacket pocket when I got attacked and pulled it out to look at it again. It was pretty. It was on a leather cord like it was meant to be worn as a necklace. I put it on and tucked it under my shirt.

When I got to the house, Mr. Mercer was pacing the front room. "Where have you been, young lady?!" He boomed when he saw me. Shit, I was in trouble big time.

"I, ugh… I…" I stammered.

"Well?" He looked at me impatiently.

"She was looking for me. It was my fault, I left her alone. I should've stayed." Trent said behind me. I didn't hear him come into the house.

"Trent, you should've known better. You're grounded. Rhian, I'm letting you off with a warning. When the sirens go off, you stay put in this house. Now, both of you, homework, now." Mr. Mercer walked off.

"Thank you." I said to Trent.

"You're welcome." He replied. We both headed towards the study.

"Trent," I looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"I saw the white ranger. He saved me from some weird monster things."

"Really?"

"Yeah. In the woods."

"Interesting."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, I believe you. Rangers have been known to show up and save people from those things. They tend to know where weird monster things are at." He smiled.

We walked into the study and did our homework. The rest of the evening was uneventful. I sat on my bed staring at the picture of my mom. "Mom, I saw the white ranger today. He saved me. I miss your stories of the power rangers. I would love to hear those stories again." I curled up on my bed and held her picture close as I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: More Questions Than Answers

**Chapter 2: More Questions Than Answers**

The next day, I somehow made it through a morning of questions for my day without getting into an argument. Trent had kindly dropped me off at the only gym in town with a balance beam before he headed off to his shift at the CyberCafe. I told him I would walk to the CyberCafe after I was done and had agreed to meet his friends as much as I didn't want to have any friends.

I was trained by my mother in gymnastics from the time I could walk. I never had a coach besides her and never stuck in a place long enough to get a coach. Like I really needed one, though. My talent was just as natural as my mother's. But today felt different. I felt stronger, faster. I was even able to stick a difficult dismount that I had been practicing, and failing at, for weeks.

"What's happening to me?" I asked myself.

I enjoyed this new found precision, but wasn't sure why exactly I was feeling this way. "Maybe it's just being able to be back on the beam." I thought. Translation to a new home always took time from training. Time I didn't like wasting. This was my sanctuary. The one place I could truly allow myself to be vulnerable. I could let out any emotion I wanted here in a constructive way. It's the only thing that kept me in check with myself. My mother had always told me that whatever I was dealing with, I could use that emotion and work it out in a positive way and become a better person or let that emotion impact me in a negative way and let it destroy me from the inside out. I did my best to choose positive.

After a few hours, way longer than what I had intended to spend at the gym, I headed to the cafe. When I got just outside of the cafe, I got a weird feeling. The hair raised on the back of my neck. I turned around. "Oh come on!" I huffed. Those things had shown up to attack me again! A monster different from the others was with them.

"Give me the pink crystal, girl" it spoke.

"How about not and say I did?" I smirked.

"Have it your way. Stratons, get me that crystal!" The many monster-esque creatures came at me. Everything in me said run, but instead I raised my fist, ready to fight.

"Bring it, you ugly goons!" I yelled at them. I began to fight them. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. I struck a few down, but slowly they began to overpower me. That's when the crystal around my neck began to glow. Next thing I know, I'm in a pink suit of some kind. I look down "Holy crap, this is a ranger suit!"

"No! She's a ranger! How can that be?" The monster shrieked. I fought off the remainder of the creatures and then went after the monster. "POWER BOW!" I called out, not exactly understanding what I was doing. A pink bow appeared in my hands and I began to fire at the monster. The monster deflected my attack. It rushed at me and hit me hard. It knocked me to the ground. The other rangers rushed to my side. I don't know when they had shown up, but I was grateful for them. The pain in my chest from the monster grew. I felt the power from the crystal start to leave my body. The suit de-materialized from me. The rangers attacked the monster while the white one stayed by me, helping me up.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I've taken worse falls off the balance beam." I replied while clutching my chest.

He stayed beside me while the others fought. The rangers had the upper hand. The monster fled. The Rangers then came back over to me making sure I was ok.

"Your suit, it was different. Who are you?" The red ranger asked.

"Name's Rhian. Rhian Hart. Someone want to explain why I keep getting attacked? That's twice in as many days and I would like to know why." I replied.

"You must have something they want." The blue ranger spoke.

"Like this?" I held out the crystal.

"Where did you get that?" The black ranger asked.

"I found it in the woods yesterday. I felt drawn to it. Why?"

"Guys, that's one of the crystals we've been looking for!" The yellow ranger exclaimed.

I was confused.

"One of? You mean there's more?" I started to freak out. "Wait, why did I become a ranger just now? I can't be a ranger. There's no way. I probably won't even be here a few months. I go from foster home to foster home. My mom's dead, I don't even have my dad's name to find him or even know if he's alive. This cannot be me."

"It chose you." The black ranger tried to assure me.

"No, it's a mistake. I am not a ranger. I found this thing yesterday in the woods." I don't know why I kept saying no, I had always dreamt of being a ranger, but that was when I thought they were just stories made up by mom.

"It chose you because your heart is good, humble even. It made no mistake. Let's take you to the lab and we'll tell you more." The black ranger then looked to the white "let Hayley know we need her."

We got on cycles that the Rangers had called upon. I chose to ride with the black ranger, he seemed to know a lot and I felt safe with him. The white ranger went to carry out his task.

We got to the lab pretty fast. Faster than it would take driving. I guess when you're a ranger, people just kind of let you do what you need to. But then again I guess their cycles aren't exactly something you could just buy.

The lab was cool. I was fascinated by everything in it. Anything a ranger needed, it was probably there.

"So this is where Rangers meet up at, huh? My mother told me about how Rangers would go to a command center to meet with their mentor. Is this similar? Do you have a mentor? Or how about an android?" I was embracing my mother's stories. "Do you guys have power coins? What's it like being in zords?"

"Rhian, calm down. There is a lot to tell you." The black ranger said, "but first thing first, you need to know who your fellow rangers are. Power down." The suits disappeared off of black, blue, red, and yellow. In front of me now stood my science teacher Dr. Oliver and trent's friends I had met when I first arrived to Reefside. Ethan, Conner, and Kira. I was surprised. I didn't know how to react.

"Oh my gosh. You guys are the power rangers?! Is Trent a ranger then? I thought you guys were just weird for hanging out all the time like you do and Trent running off in the middle of the city being attacked and then the white ranger knowing my nam… Trent's the white ranger! That's how he knew my name!" I sat down. Everything just bombarded my mind. So many questions, so many things connecting.

I looked up at Dr. Oliver. "Can I ask one thing?" I was nervous but I had to know.

"Sure," he responded.

"Is my… Was my mother a ranger?" It was the only thing that would make sense. It would be why there was so much in her stories that a lot of people didn't know.

Just then Hayley and Trent walked in. Hayley sat down at the computers while Trent walked over to me.

"I can look, sweetie. Since you're now linked to the pink crystal, the morphing grid will have already updated your information and history into the system and is downloaded to our mainframe automatically. Your last name is Hart, yes?" Hayley started typing away.

"Yes, it is." I replied.

"Just one second. Ah! Here you are! Rhian Hart, pink crane ranger, daughter of Kimberly Hart, pink pterodactyl ranger, one of the original Rangers under the guidance of Zordon, left the Rangers to pursue being a pro gymnast."

"So she was a ranger. What else does it say?" I walked over to the computer to read what it had found. Just then sirens started going off. "What's that?" I asked.

"Monster attack." Hayley responded. The others morphed. I started to walk over to them so I could help. "You need to stay here," Hayley grabbed my arm.

"But," I started to protest.

"Without a morpher, your powers are unstable. They could fail you out there. We just found you, we don't need to lose you and the crystal out there. Let the others take care of it."

I looked at the others.

"Hayley's right. Besides, Kim wouldn't want me to let you get hurt," Dr. Oliver agreed with Hayley.

"Fine. I'll stay." The others went to fight the monster. I took a seat beside Hayley and looked at the information about my mother she had pulled up. There was a picture of my mother with the other rangers she fought alongside. I noticed the one in green with long hair. "Hey Hayley?"

"Yes, Rhian?" She looked over.

"Is that Dr. Oliver?" I pointed to the long haired ranger.

"Yes it is. Tommy was a ranger for a long time. Some say he was the greatest, and he still is."

I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"I don't know if it means anything to you, but your mom dated Tommy before she left. They were the perfect couple."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Although their love was also a weakness that was used over and over by the evils they had to fight. They were a good team though."

I went back to reading my mother's file. It had everything in it. Every battle she was in, everything that had happened to her. Her relationship with Dr. Oliver. Even the "Dear John" letter she had written him. I kept reading the letter over and over. She dumped him over some guy. It seemed so harsh. Then I started thinking.

"Hey Hayley, I'm looking at this letter that my mom wrote. The breakup letter. It says she found a guy."

Hayley looked at the letter on the screen.

"Yeah, that was the thing that really got under Tommy's skin was that she left him for someone else."

"That's the thing, Hayley, there wasn't anyone else. It was me and mom from day 1. She never had anyone in her life after leaving Angel Grove. I know, I asked her several times growing up. And her current status says 'unknown,' but my mom is dead." Things weren't adding up.

"Hmmm, the grid's functioning normally so that status is correct. I hate to pry, but what do you remember of your mom's death?"

"Honestly, I don't even remember a funeral for her. I remember just waking up one day to social services coming in the home with police. They said everything would be ok. When I asked for mom, they said she was gone. I was eight and alone. All I wanted was her. They couldn't locate any other family so I was put into foster care. I jumped from place to place. I lashed out a lot. I was considered a 'problem child'. All I wanted was her though. I was mad at her for so long. I don't even know why. I mean, she's gone. How could I be mad at a mother who would've done anything for me?" I wiped tears from my eyes.

"It must be tough going from place to place. I'm so sorry." Hayley grabbed my hand.

"It's ok. I'm actually used to it. We moved around a lot, me and mom. She said it was to keep me safe from monsters. I didn't think she meant real ones, but I guess she did. She always said monsters were after us, but if we kept moving every so often, they wouldn't catch up and the power rangers would take care of them. I just want to know what happened to my mother. If she's not dead, where is she?" I looked at Hayley.

"We will figure this out, Rhian. I promise. We will find out what happened to her."

"Thank you, Hayley."

"Don't mention it. Until then, want to help me help the rangers?"

"Sure!" Together we watched the battle on the screen and helped the rangers defeat the monster.


End file.
